


Будни Шервуда

by JenWren



Category: Robin of Sherwood (TV 1984)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Poetry, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 19:55:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 1,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28944033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JenWren/pseuds/JenWren
Summary: Им не скучно тоже
Kudos: 3





	1. Шервудский определитель

1  
О, если ты спокоен, не растерян,  
Когда в затылке чешут Джон и Тук,  
И если с малолетства был уверен,  
Что лучшее оружье -- это лук,

И если, вставши с горделивым видом  
Под самый старый и трухлявый дуб,  
Способен так воскликнуть: "England! Freedom!",  
Чтоб все сказали: "Ба! Да он неглуп!"

И если ты с любого расстоянья  
Попасть умеешь в самый тонкий прут,  
Олень твое, мой мальчик, пропитанье,  
И более того, ты -- Робин Гуд.

2  
А если ты своей владеешь страстью,  
Но и тобою властвует она,  
В округе наделен огромной властью  
И знаешь, как устроена казна,

И если ты сюрпризов не любитель,  
Особенно, когда их автор -- Гай,  
Поскольку твой помощник-исполнитель,  
Увы, болван, ругай иль не ругай,

И коль не ищешь милости небес ты,  
Предавшись страстно жизненной борьбе  
И, ловко избавляясь от невесты,  
Оставишь все приданное себе,

И если хоть кому истрепешь нервы,  
Очередной указ свой огласив,  
То в Нотингеме ты, конечно, первый,  
А стало быть, мой мальчик, ты шериф.

3  
А если ты увесистою палкой  
Любого наглеца спихнешь с моста,  
А сам настолько увлечен рыбалкой,  
Что ночь без ловли для тебя пуста,

И как бы жизнь тебя не оттузила,  
Ты с прежним пылом рвешься на рожон,  
То ты, мой мальчик, тот еще верзила,  
А звать тебя, дружок, малютка Джон.

4  
А если ходишь ты в лиловой рясе  
И с братом перманентно не в ладах,  
И многое познал о Трубном Гласе,  
О Судном часе и земных плодах.

И если ты привык к тому, что снова  
Тебе ловушку расставляет плут  
И все пути, где хоть чуть-чуть лесного,  
Опять в притон разбойничий ведут

И если всяк из Робинского круга  
Всегда украсть тебя за выкуп рад,  
То ты, мой мальчик, носишь имя Хьюго  
И, кажется, вдобавок ты аббат.

5  
А если, скажем, рыжекудрой гривой  
Пленяешь всех ты на сто миль вокруг  
И, снег почуя, Робин торопливо  
Спешит тебя укрыть от зимних вьюг

И коль вас не разлучат ни оковы,  
Ни пропасть, ни высокая стена  
И для тебя он хоть в огонь готовый,  
Ты -- Марион, мой мальчик... Вот те на!


	2. Все как всегда

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Грабим Бродского

Двенадцать мыслей в голове,  
А умной ни одной.  
Что тут поделать -- у мозгов  
Сегодня выходной.

I

Дорога то вправо, то влево, то наверх, то снова под гору,  
Как строка под рукой подвыпившего монаха.  
На пригорке – коза с профилем королевы Элеоноры,  
На кусту – то ль стервятник, то ль какая иная птаха.

Карета скрипит на ухабах. Как однажды заметил кто-то,  
Дураки да дороги – всюду явления одного порядка.  
Вокруг кареты – солдаты. Кажется, целая рота.  
В гору – шагом, под гору бегом. Надоевшая, но зарядка. 

Порой из кареты доносится не совсем мелодичный храп,  
Порой – выражения, от которых зажали бы уши  
дамы. Кучер ворчит: «Креста постыдился хотя б».  
И монах все тянет и тянет строку – как из тела душу. 

II

Аббат отличается от солдата  
толщиной брюха,  
величием духа,  
понятиями о том, что грешно, а что свято. 

Солдат отличается от командира  
пешим передвижением,  
манерами и выражением,  
зыбкостью грани, что отличает вояку от дезертира. 

И только эти деревья – за рядом ряд,  
одинаковы и не вызывают ни в ком интереса.  
Лес ничем не отличается от леса.  
Хотя бы на первый взгляд.

III 

Разговоры в карете

«Аббат, а вы помните место из блаженного Исидора...»  
«Какое? Кстати о месте – передайте пирог с каплунами.  
Хороши также голуби в тесте...» «Не знаете, Шервуд скоро?»  
«Не все ли равно, каноник? Как вы бледны... Что с вами?»

Разговоры вокруг кареты

«Говорят, мол, меч – молодец» «А слыхали, братцы, что тут...  
«А потом я ему кааак дам...» «Ты? Помалкивал бы, герой...»  
«Как зовут-то его?» «То ли Бэд, то ли Симпл, то ли даже Гуд,  
То ли...» «Ну-ка, заткнулись! Разговорчики! Держим строй!»

Разговоры еще более вокруг кареты

«Я тоже думал – в монахи... но прикинул, эта тонзура...»  
«Да, тонзура, она бы ладно, встать к полунощной – тут хоть плачь...».  
«А по мне, дайте добрый меч, ведь стрела, как известно, дура....»  
«Ну а Робин?» «Ну, он, конечно...» «Тише, едут!» «Не ерзай, Мач». 

IV

Когда аббат не приедет в форт  
ни в назначенный час, ни позже,  
шериф Ноттингемский произносит «Черт!»  
Гай Гисборн, подумав, тоже.

Оба не так уж и правы – чаща, она  
Полна крепких молодцев в куртках линкольнского сукна.  
Повстречавши их, слишком поздно кричать «Вот те на!» 

Но не станешь же расспрашивать березу или там ель  
О том, что было, когда стрела со свистом попала в цель.  
И шериф, уже зная, что будет дальше, уныло готовит кошель.


	3. Дорога в Ноттингем

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Грабим Киплинга.  
> Перевираем ударение в Ноттигеме в угоду рифме.

Возле дуба в самой чаще – трели дружные скворцов,  
И спешат на рог звенящий сорок рослых молодцов.

Смеха гулкого раскаты слышатся в лесу затем:  
«Ждем богатого аббата, ждем аббата в Ноттингем!  
Ждем аббата в Ноттингем,  
Где всем пьяницам – эдем,  
Слышишь, крутятся колеса по дороге в Ноттингем!  
По дороге в Ноттингем  
Не проехать без проблем,  
Ведь дорога – через Шервуд, как давно известно всем».

То леса, то перелески, то – местами – топь болот,  
Вдруг из чащи голос резкий зычно спросит: «Кто идёт?  
Робин Гуд, хозяин леса, нынче шлёт вам свой привет  
И к себе вас, гость любезный, приглашает на обед.  
Приглашает на обед.  
Что сказать ему в ответ?»  
Где ж солдаты? Вроде были, а теперь простыл и след  
На дороге в Ноттингем.

Здесь лучами лес пронизан в куполах зеленой мглы,  
Здесь закон пером написан – в оперении стрелы.  
Здесь свое в почете право, здесь шериф не царь, не бог.  
Здесь зеленая дубрава, в ней царит лесной стрелок.  
Робин Гуд, лесной стрелок,  
От него ты не убёг.  
Повстречал его ватагу – доставай-ка кошелёк  
По дороге в Ноттингем.

В Ноттингем спешит всяк рыцарь: будет там большой турнир  
Много знати из столицы пригласил шериф на пир.  
Показать свое уменье всяк из них вполне готов...  
Только... что это за тени в темной зелени кустов?  
По дороге в Ноттингем  
Пестро глазу от эмблем:  
Много всякого народу едет нынче в Ноттингем.  
Но добраться в Ноттингем  
Суждено отнюдь не всем:  
Потому что через Шервуд надо ехать в Ноттингем.


	4. Шервудское танго

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Снова Бродского

В густом лесу в тени развесистого дуба  
Лук чинит Робин, улыбаясь белозубо.  
Шериф намедни все приметы душегуба  
Велел в округе ежедневно оглашать.

Вдали разносятся стенания аббата –  
Хоть удаляются и слышно плоховато,  
Но суть ясна: его – шерифовского брата!  
Мерзавцы! Изверги! – ограбили опять.

Пусть он жалеет, что не взял с собою Гая,  
Картина вряд ли б и тогда была другая.  
И братец Тук, их двух задумчиво ругая,  
Вилланам золото аббата раздает.

В лесу истории подобные нередки:  
Здесь много ездят, а стрелки довольно метки.  
Аллан э’Дейл в плаще разбойничьей расцветки  
Сидит на ветке и так поет:

«Предусмотрительность при выборе дороги  
Вам и финансы, и покой спасет в итоге,  
Поскольку трудно сохранить их в диалоге,  
Когда свернули вы, решив, что путь далек

На тропку в Шервуде, чтоб путь спрямить, однако  
Вдруг чей-то голос окликает вас из мрака  
И, неучтиво предложив: «Стоять, собака!»,  
Дает вам выбор: «Жизнь иль кошелек!»


	5. Не грешили

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> А теперь Юлия Кима

Не грешите!  
А мы и не грешили!  
Ну, сказал сгоряча Скарлетт Вилли  
Пару фраз про святого Фому:  
Так пришлось, видно, к слову ему.

Никого (из виллан) не пугая,  
Робин мерно стучал сэра Гая  
По забралу эфесом меча.  
Но легонько совсем – не сплеча.

Братец Тук (и при нем его свора)  
Потрошил потихоньку приора,  
Чтоб бедняга в пути не устал,  
Ибо тянет карманы металл.

Леди Марион кротко и мило  
Две опоры моста подпилила  
Там, где ехал шерифов отряд.  
Правда, мелко в реке… говорят.

Юный Мач без унынья и лени  
В королевского целил оленя.  
В королевском, заметим, лесу  
Лук тяжелый держа на весу.

Но, конечно, промазал, растяпа...

Не грешите, сказал Римский Папа,  
А никто – ну совсем – не грешил.  
Дейл сложить нам балладу решил.

А что Дейл наш отличнейший малый,  
Но поет слишком громко*, пожалуй –  
Каждый знал, потому и хотел  
Разойтись, пока он не запел.


	6. Ария аббата

Это что еще за штуки?  
Опустите ваши луки,  
Уберите ваши руки,  
Не орите на заре!

Что ж за дежа-вю сплошное:  
Трижды грабили весною,  
Трижды летом под луною,  
И теперь вот --.в октябре.

Знаю, в Ноттингем из дому  
Надо ехать по-другому:  
Или вовсе выпить рому  
И сидеть в монастыре.

Но в обход путь больно дален,  
Я же слаб, многострадален –  
Не привык без теплых спален  
Обходиться в октябре.

Да, увы, быть надо проще,  
Ведь -- храни святые мощи! –  
Здесь, вот в этой самой роще  
Сплошь бунтарь на бунтаре. 

Всяк из них довольно меток,  
Все в плащах лесных расцветок --  
Как листы слетают с веток  
В листопадном октябре. 

Чтоб им всем ежа подмышки!  
Что б ни дна им, ни покрышки!  
Знаю я не понаслышке  
О лихом их главаре 

Ишь, в штаны ему гороха,  
Он устроился, пройдоха:  
И весной ему неплохо  
И привольно в октябре. 

Вот идет с желаньем странным:  
Будет лазить по карманам,  
Я б прикинулся вилланом –  
Да не выйдет в стихаре.

Как не клясть свою планиду?  
Слишком я сановен с виду  
Мне любой чинит обиду  
Хоть весной, хоть в октябре.

Говорит – любезный пленник,  
Да куда вам столько денег?  
А тебе куда, мошенник?  
Чтобы жечь их на костре?

Встречу татя речью строгой:  
«Все возьми, меня не трогай.  
Я пойду своей дорогой.  
До свиданья…

…в ноябре?»


	7. Что такое хорошо по-шервудски

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ну сами понимаете, кого грабим

К Туку  
Крошка Джон  
пришел  
И спросил,  
пройдоха:   
Что такое хорошо  
И что такое плохо? 

Я из этого секрет  
Сделаю  
едва ли:  
Братце-туковский ответ  
Размещу  
в журнале: 

Если ветер  
тучи рвет,  
Если гром  
загрохал,  
каждый знает:  
это вот  
Для засады плохо. 

Дождь покапал  
и прошел,  
Путники и рады.  
Это  
очень хорошо  
Для лесной засады.

Робин  
дюжину солдат  
В крошево  
искрошит,  
Значит,  
правду говорят –  
Он боец хороший. 

В битву наш отряд  
пошел  
Честно,  
без подвоха.  
Мы побили – хорошо,  
Нас побили – плохо. 

Кто пятнадцать стрел  
подряд  
В цель  
посадит  
кучно,  
Про такого говорят –  
Он хороший лучник. 

За победу  
пьешь  
с душой,  
Хоть не выпивоха.  
Много эля – хорошо.  
Мало эля – плохо. 

Если мальчик  
цельный день  
Тычет в книжку пальчик,  
Промахнется  
он  
в мишень,  
Нехороший мальчик! 

Коль   
виллан   
взялся за вилы,   
Сунул  
Гисборна  
в мешок,  
Тот виллан  
ужасно милый,  
Поступает хорошо. 

Коли  
мчит  
шериф лихой  
В Шервуд  
слишком смело…  
Впрочем,  
он всегда плохой,  
Что бы он ни делал!

Джон,   
ты парень-то большой,  
Хоть  
зовешься –  
Кроха.  
Это  
тоже хорошо,  
А совсем не плохо!


	8. На букву Д...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Грабим внезапно Конан Дойла.

Нынче был у Робина в Шервуде визитер – долговязый парень в длинном черном плаще – и собою на вид пригож, и умом востер, а манерою выражаться так вообще.  
Он в реалиях местных прямо с налету сек, хоть и прибыл откуда-то очень издалека. Он по форме лука понял, что Робин – стрелок, и по форме дубины в Джоне тоже узнал стрелка. Постоянно ворчал он, суров и слегка угрюм – ум, мол, лучше дубины служит в любой нужде. Только он говорил, что нужен не просто ум, а какое-то длинное слово на букву «д».  
Говорил он, что это слово и зоркий глаз на любую тайну сумеют найти ответ, и сказал, что в подтвержденье готов на раз разъяснить, отчего у вилланов финансов нет. И решать проблему эту он стал всерьез, то есть этто, как говорится, без дураков: по деревне рыскал, кому б уместный задать вопрос, и срисовывал из грязи следы подков.  
Наконец, пред всею шайкой явив свой лик, он сказал небрежно, что кончил великий труд – и что сделал вывод на базе многих улик: прямиком в казну к шерифу следы ведут.  
Все стояли, не то, чтоб речи дар потеряв, но и так, словно всех слегка ошарашил гром. И сказать, что все осознали, как он был прав – это значит – еще ничего не сказать добром.

И Вилль Статли, общее мнение огласив, пробасил, пятерней пошкрябав по бороде: «Для того, чтобы знать, что во всем всегда виноват шериф, нам и вовсе не надо этой, на букву «д»».


End file.
